ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phoenix
The Phoenix is a weekly children's comic containing both humour and adventure strips, along with puzzles and occasional text stories. A promotional issue of The Phoenix, numbered zero, was published in December 2011; the comic's proper run from issue 1 onwards began in January 2012. The comic has is a spiritual successor to The DFC, sharing a similar tone, many of the same contributors and one of the same strips (Dave Shelton's "Good Dog, Bad Dog"). Features Strips * "The Pirates of Pangaea" by Daniel Hartwell and Neill Cameron (0-20, 33-36, 53-72, 79-82, 100, 110-113) * "Bunny vs Monkey" by Jamie Smart (0-194, 196, 198-200, 215, 217 onwards) * "Corpse Talk" by Adam Murphy (0-18, 21-28, 31-34, 38-42 44-47, 49-50, 52-56, 59-65, 67, 70-79, 81-88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110-114, 116-122, 125, 127, 129-130, 133-134, 137-138, 141-142, 145-148, 151-152, 156-157, 160-161, 164-165, 168-169, 172-173, 176-177, 180-181, 188-189, 191-192, 197-198, 200-202, 209-210, 213-214, 217-218, 223-225, 227-228, 231-232, 237-238) * "How to Make Awesome Comics" by Neill Cameron and occasional guests (0-13, 15-18, 20-33, 35-38, 40-46, 48-56, 58-68, 73, 75-97, 101-104) * "Planet of the Shapes" by Mike Smith, as Ricardo Tangle (0-52) * "Silk Roads" by Ben Haggarty and various artists (0-1, 11, 15, 23-26) * "Star Cat" by James Turner (0-12, 28-29, 32-33, 40-42, 47-49, 53-55, 61-63, 68-70, 78-80, 94-96, 119-121, 180, 208-216) * "Long Gone Don" by The Etherington Brothers (1-10, 16-22, 53-69, 122 -136, 209-222) * "The Lost Boy" by Kate Brown (1-35) * "Lucie" by Simone Lia (1-29) * "Gary's Garden" by Gary Northfield (2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 13, 17, 24-28, 30, 34-39, 43-46, 51-52, 54-61, 65, 67, 71-78, 85-88, 91-92, 97-101, 103, 106-107, 111, 113-114, 123, 139-140, 156, 171-172, 236) * "Ghost Ant" by Dave Shelton (2) * "The Princess and the Peanut-Butter Sandwiches" by Adam Murphy (3) * "Cogg and Sprokit" by Jamie Littler (4, 9, 11-16, 21, 26, 31, 35-41, 50-51, 61, 71-72) * "Zombee" by Dave Shelton (6) * "Starborn" by Paul Duffield (7) * "The Owl" by Adam Murphy (8) * "Troy Trailblazer" by Robert Deas (10, 18, 27-32, 42-51, 58-59, 73-85, 100-115, 137-138, 142-151, 153-158, 187-203, 206) * "Frankencrab" by Dave Shelton (12) * "Good Dog, Bad Dog" by Dave Shelton (13-23, 27-35) * "Battle Quest" by Paul Duffield (14) * "The Magic Tower" by Paul Duffield (19) * "Sky Drifters" by Zak Simmonds-Hurn (20, 24-26, 107, 109, 126-129, 179-184, 191-194) * "The Graveyard" by Adam Murphy (21) * "Chip Charlton and Mr Woofles" by Jim Medway (22, 77, 101-102, 116-117, 145-146) * "Kit and Clay" by Alexis Frederick-Frost (23, 25, 33, 36, 45, 52, 56, 65, 81, 91, 94, 98, 106) * "Useleus" by Alexander Matthews and Wilbur Dawbarn (27, 32, 39, 48-49, 57, 66, 69, 79, 84, 86, 90-93, 97-99, 104-105, 108, 114, 117, 120, 124, 139, 146, 149-152, 156-157, 165, 173-174, 181-182, 186-187, 194, 198, 210-211, 214) * "Danica Starborn's Secrets of the Universe" by Paul Duffield (29, 35, 44, 50, 55, 60) * "Evil Emperor Penguin" by Laura Ellen Anderson (30, 37, 46, 55, 63, 71-72, 86, 90, 93, 96-97, 99, 101, 108, 110-111, 116, 118, 122-123, 133, 137-138, 141-144, 149, 154, 162-164, 167-169, 175, 185, 189, 193, 196, 200, 204, 207, 212-213, 223, 226-227, 230, 235) * "Phoenix HQ" by Matt Baxter, joined by Lee Robinson in issue 177 (31, 73, 82 onwards) * "Nico Bravo and the Celestial Supply Shop" by Mike Cavallaro (34, 43, 62, 80, 87, 106-107, 113, 123, 142, 154) * "The Attack of the Hovermoos" by Mike Smith (36) * "Zara's Crown" by John Aggs and Patrice Aggs (37-52) * "Simon Swift" by Thomas Fickling and Zak Simmonds-Hurn (37-52, 74-81, 84-92) * "The Heart Tree" by Paul Duffield (40-42) * "Jinks and O'Hare Funfair Repair" by Philip Reeve and Sarah McIntyre (44) * "Emilie's Turn" by Neill Cameron and Kate Brown (47) * "Scaredy Cat" by Morag Lewis and Paul Duffield (53) * "Cora's Breakfast" by Nick Abadzis (53-70) * "Haggis & Quail" by Dan Boultwood (64, 68, 73-74, 82-83, 85, 88, 92-93, 105-109, 115-118) * "Charlie and the Chicken Factory" by Mike Smith (71-72) * "The Secret of the Samurai" by Garen Ewing (75-78) * "The Terrible Tales of the Teenytinysaurs!" by Gary Northfield (82) * "Zara's Masterpiece" by John Aggs and Patrice Aggs (83-92) * "Chatterbox" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (83) * "Lost Tales" by Adam Murphy (88-89, 96-97, 103-104, 109-110, 115, 140-141, 150-151, 170-171, 190-192, 195, 224-225, 240-241) * "Mummy's Boy" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (83) * "Hey, Dr. Smartypants!" by Adam Murphy (91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 105, 107, 109) * "Looshkin" by Jamie Smart (94, 96, 99, 102, 105, 109, 115, 124, 138, 183-185, 195, 197, 201-214) * "Crybaby" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (95) * "The Skullsword" by Alexander Matthews (95) * "3 & a Dog" by "Two Ficklings" and Dan Boultwood (97-101) * "The Dragon in the Snow" by Neill Cameron (102) * "Radioactive Christmas" by Dave Shelton (103) * "Porky Pirates" by Mike Smith (104) * "Pow! The Diary of a Space Gladiator" by Alexander Matthews (111-112, 120-123, 125, 142-145, 147-148, 153, 161, 160, 174-176, 185-186, 188, 197, 205-207, 211) * "Tracks" by Daniel Clifford and Lee Robinson (112) * "Mega Robo Bros" by Neill Cameron (112-122, 124-129, 134-138, 150-179, 192-197, 201-205, 207, 219-226, 230-239) * "Tales to Give you the Shivers" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (114, 119, 130, 139-140, 152, 199, 206, 209-210) * "Tamsin and the Deep" by Neill Cameron and Kate Brown (118-122, 131-135, 143-147, 157-163) * "Battle of the Brains" by Matt Baxter (121) * "Crafty Crocklewit's Guide to Port Fayt" by Conrad Mason and David Wyatt (124) * "Squid Bits!" by Jess Bradley (124, 126, 131-132, 135-136, 139-140, 143-144, 149, 153-155, 158-150, 162-163, 166-167, 170-171, 174-175, 178-179, 182-183, 186-187, 190, 193-196, 198-200, 203-204, 207-208, 211-212, 215-216, 219-221, 229-230, 233-236, 239 onwards) * "Tales of Fayt" by Conrad Mason and David Wyatt (125-137) * "Red Jack" by John Dickinson and Sally Jane Thompson (130-132, 139-141, 155 -160?, 176-184) * "Squid Squad" by Dan Boultwood (136, 141, 147-152, 181-185, 227-229) * "Daniel Crisp" by Benedict Bowen (142-143, 146-149, 219-226) * "Behemoth" by Dave Shelton (148) * "Tales from Phoenix HQ" by Matt Baxter, joined by Lee Robinson in issue 177 (153-154, 177-180, 206-208) * "Edwin and Molly" by Dave Shelton (155) * "The Rocket of Rawangadalli" by Ben Sharpe and Fred Fordham (158-178) * "Dirk Lloyd the Dark Lord" by Dan Boultwood (166-170, 186-190, 195-199) * "Doctor Law's Mysterious World Presents: Could You be a Robot? (167) * "Julius Zebra" by Gary Northfield (172-173) * "Moose Kid Comics" by various (183-?) * "Think Tank" by Karen Rubins (186-191) * "Saint Georgia and the Ends of the World" by Robin Boyden (200-205, 215-222) * "Battlesuit Bea" by Jamie Smart (200-205) * "The Boy With Two Heads" by Andy Mulligan and Zac Simmonds-Hurn (208) * "Doug Slugman" (?-?, 212-213, 215-220, 226-229) * "Tamsin and the Dark" by Neill Cameron and Kate Brown (224 onwards) * "The Adventures of John Blake: The Mystery of the Ghost Ship'", by Philip Pullman and Fred Fordham (229 onwards) * "Morgar the Barbarian" (234) Puzzles * "The Dangerous Adventures of Von Doogan" by Lorenzo Etherington (0-117, 118-192) * "What Will Happen Next?" by Patrice Aggs (0-6, 9-14, 17-22, 67-72) * "Von Doogan Danger Mazes" by Lorenzo Etherington (194-199, 201-210) * "The 200th Von Doogan Puzzle Extravaganza" by Lorenzo Etherington (200) * "Von Doogan" (212-229, 231-232) Text features * "Tale Feathers" by various (0-21, 23-40, 42-43, 47-48, 56-57, 60, 105-10?) * "Charlie Small" by anonymous (?, 63-64, 68-69, 73-74, 87-88, 92-94, 96-98, 101-103, 120-123) * "The Hunter's Desk" by Richard Collingridge and Tom Fickling (70, 78, 81, 91) * "The Little Gold Cup" by anonymous (95) * "The Bishop of Bosh" by anonymous (112) * "Comet Hunter" by Robin McKie and Richard Collingridge Single-panel * "Elsewhere..." by Chris Riddell (0-23, 43-55) * "Unreliable Cross-Sections" by Chris Riddell (42, 51) * "The Phoenix Phictionary" by Mike Smith, as Alexi Con (53-190) Category:Weekly Category:Anthologies Category:Random House titles Category:The DFC